Through Twilight Eyes!
by Miyuu
Summary: This is the tale of two young Children named Kaoru and Kenshin, together they embark on a journey against the government who seeks Kaoru's life and Kenshins soul. they will under go some much adventure. ( and think there just children )
1. Prologue: When Darkness Falls

****

Through Twilight Eye's!

****

Prologue: When Darkness Falls!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the dark of the night

All is at fright

He comes with all his might

No soul is linked

It falls in one blink

Kenshin a young child under the age of 9 drifted silently among the shadows of the nightly stars as if he didn't even exist. He walked like the dead around the sides of the alleyways in Kyoto. A war was going on, a revolution to change government for the better. He was the person that everyone hoped that would make a difference. He froze in place as he had reached his destination his prey was now in target range. Observing his target a while with cold rough eye's he decided it was time to move in on him! He leisurely made his way towards his prey stepping out of the darkness making his presence known. The young man turned in a fluster to face him.

" Is your name Soshi?" he inquired patiently. His expressions kept blank with no sense of feeling or any emotion. The young man before him was only around the age of seventeen and now his life would end. The young man glared at him vilely as his head slid over to his sword. 

" Run along kid, this is no place for children to be. You do know that there's a war going on do you not?" he questioned plainly not caring if he received an answer or not. Kenshin's eyes grew smaller and impervious. 

" I asked you a question." He reminded him carefully. The man who was unaware of his on coming down fall grinned devilishly.

" Man your one determined kid." He laughed with mirth. " Fine, yeah sure I'm him." It was clear to him now that this man was indeed his prey. It was time now to finish his job; too bad his life would now be for not. Kenshin's eyes grew smaller and more callous then they already were. 

" I'm here to assassinate you, prepare your self." He warned him vaguely yet in truth. The man laughed hysterically at his warning on his life.

" You got to be kidding me, you kill me. That's the funniest thing I have ever heard." his laughing seized to exist. " Run along now you brat." Kenshin glared at him impassively as he drew his sword from its sheath.

" I warned you." Extending his sword out thoroughly in the quickest way possible he pierced the man through his heart; blood trickled faintly down the edge of his blade. The man gasped for what little air he could before falling to the ground dead. He looked down at the now dead body before with no emotions as he passed him by leaving his body to be taken away by the body janitor for proper burial. Gradually he walked unheard through the pitch-black darkness for his next unlucky victim. 

****

All innocents play

With no account who may

Try to tare it away

With in the dark of the night

A young girl barely the age of 8 walked through the shallow cesspool of dead bodies with her parents. The village was burning down to the very grounds. They had gone there for supplies to last through the war; instead destruction and death greeted them. The little girl held tightly her mothers arm in her small hands. Her mother looked down on her with a faint smile of reassurance.

" It will be okay Kaoru, everything will be alright." She comforted. Kaoru felt a little better from her words. Although she couldn't help but shutter in fear at all the lifeless bodies that seemed to surround her. She held onto her mother's arm tighter then had ever before; dead bodies weren't something that neither she was use to seeing nor has she ever seen one before in her lifetime. A strange looking man with stoic eye's appeared before them from the outside of a nearby tree. He smiled repugnantly at them all. Kaoru's father glared at him suspiciously. 

" What do you want?" he said query. The man laughed mirthlessly as more of his friends joined him. He stared at all his friends' sadistically then returned his gaze at them. 

" I came to steal all your goods but it seems that you don't have any. Oh well, I guess I will just settle for your wife." Kaoru didn't really understand what was happening, she looked up at her mother who seemed to be terrified. From what she saw she was able to come to the conclusion that the situation wasn't good and those men were bad. Her eyes were struck with fear and her face became exceptionally pale. Her father growled at the men as they came towards them.

" Stay back, don't come any closer." He then pulled out a small knife from his kimono. The men didn't pay any attention to him and kept moving towards her mother. The man that first appeared at them grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. Kaoru's father growled as he stabbed his knife into the man holding his wives arm. The man screamed in pain as he cast her to the ground. He then turned to the father and punched him directly in the face breaking his nose. Kaoru closed her eye in fear; her mom was very aware of this factor and in not wanting her daughter witness any of this horror tossed her in a near by crate so that she would be safe from harm. Kaoru watched through a small whole in the crate as her parents were being tortured. The evil men took an abandoned sword off the ground from a fallen samurai; he then pointed it at the father and was going to kill him. Kaoru's mother out of protection took up a nicely sized rock from the ground and smashed it over the guy that holding the sword's head knocking him knocking him insensate. The men became rather angry this new turn of events. 

****

Cry and shed tears 

Don't keep them as fears

Tear drops 

Rain drops

Everyone falls for a reason

Theres one for all seasons

" You wench." One of them screamed horrendously. He then picked up his fallen friend's sword and stabbed her through the stomach. She fell to the ground desperately gasping for air. Kaoru opened her eyes violently at the sight of her mother dying before her she wanted nothing more then to break down crying but didn't as she had recalled her mother's last words to her ' everything will be okay.' She decided to believe those words of wisdom from her mother and kept silent. Her father in a rage of vengefulness stabbed the man in the face with his small knife. Blood leaked violently from his cheek; he screamed vigorously in pain.

" How dare you." One of his friends' yelled callously as he kicked her father to the ground and stabbed him in the back. He yelped as his breath left him slowly.

" You get what you deserve." The man said impurely. Kaoru couldn't take anymore of this she wanted to cry her parents were dead and being a smart young lady had already figure that factor out; she closed her eyes firmly not allowing any thoughts to fill her head she waited until she couldn't here anything anymore. Once she couldn't here them anymore she peaked out the tiny whole. Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen; they must have run away. She climbed helplessly out of the crate a tear finally trickled down her cheek. Collapsing near her mother she cried dolefully. Rolling her mother over so she could see her face she noticed that she was still breathing.

" Mommy?" she asked with ounce of hope. Her mother's eye's opened carefully. She coughed blood slid down the cracks of her mouth.

" Kaoru?" she consulted painfully. Kaoru opened her eyes with grievance. 

" Mommy I'm scared." She cried out in terror. Her mom gasped for air forlornly. 

" Kaoru don't be scared it will a be okay soon you'll see." She gave her those last comforting words and she faded away. Kaoru cried hysterically grasping her mother tightly.

" Mommy don't leave me. Please don't go mommy I need you." She lied on her mother for hours until she finally fell asleep.

****

Don't walk on 

Without no heart

Put it in your cart

And keep it near

Kenshin walked silently through the night watching and waiting for his next prey to come along. He was given specific orders to kill this high ranking officer he was suppose to be arriving in this burning village any minute now. He would just have to bide his time until he arrived. He kept focus not allowing himself to fall asleep, he starred up at the stars; he liked the stars they were the only thing that made him smile to say the least. He had always wanted to see them up close maybe even touch them but knew it to be impossible. His time of daydreaming was now up as a man fitting the officer's description showed up. As he had done with all his targets, he studied him. After he got a good look at him he got ready for some action. He stepped out of the shadows with vague movements not allowing him to read him. He then tapped his shoulder carefully. The man turned around in a panic and if Kenshin weren't as fast as he was, he would have been knock clear in the face with a miniature knife that he kept hidden under his hand. The man gasped at him.

" Who are you, what do you want?" he questioned. Kenshin glared at him combatively. 

" I will be asking the questions. I want to know your name?" he informed crucially. He looked him up and down seriously. 

" Why do you care to know child?" he asked. Kenji kept his face straight not allowing an ounce of emotion to show. 

" I asked you a question and I want it answered first." He quarreled. The man smiled gracefully.

" Fine my name is Lord Ginta." He answered after a short battle. Kenshin had now known that he was his prey, his life was now to be over.

Kaoru now awake drifted away from her parents in search of some water as she was getting thirsty. She walked deep into the depths of the village. Her small ears made her come to an abrupt stop. She picked up faint a sound of something clashing against something that she couldn't quite tell. She gazed in every direction trying to seek out where it was coming from. She hoped that maybe it was someone who could help her. A loud scream led her to the center of the village. Her eye's opened wide in terror at the sight of a man being sliced in half and blood spraying violently in every direction. She looked at the person who did the horrible thing; it was very shocking to her to find out that a small boy about her age had actually killed a man. He then turned and looked at her blankly. She shuttered in fear at his cold demeanor.

****

When there comes reason

Don't put it off as treason

Keep the link open 

As your lucky token

Oh great someone had seen him make a kill. It wasn't just anybody in was a girl. He looked down at the dead man then back up to her and to his surprise she was gone. He couldn't just let her get away. He walked down the center of the village watching for any sudden movements or vibrations in air. He kept his eyes narrow and stern to be able to detect for her better. His small but strong ears picked up a slight cry of fear, his eyes darted over to a small storage shed, and it was half way into the ground. Under the storage shed was a small tunnel, he bent down to the ground poking his head in he saw her crunched up into a little ball. His eyes grew with astonishment; he had never seen anyone like her before. She was shivering and he could feel her fear and that she was really scared.

" You are small just like me." He stated in awe. The little girl nodded with a smile as she slipped out of her ball. He intercession his hand to her which she welcomed whole-hearted. Once he had pulled her out, he asked her a questioned.

" What is your name?" he asked this with a hint of curiosity and warmth. She gazed from the floor at him joyfully. 

" My name is Kaoru." She returned blissfully. Kenshin allowed himself for first time in year to smile back. 

" Well Miss Kaoru I don't think you should be here. That I most certainly do." He paused for only a minute gazing at his surroundings.

" It's not safe for you to be here miss Kaoru. That it isn't." he then put himself deep in thought. He wasn't sure what he should do with her, the government says if someone sees you make someone disappear they in turn must also disappear. He didn't want to kill her she was the only one who ever smiled at him and she was as small as he was. Kaoru looked at him curiously; he then noted her examination of him. With jubilation he smiled at her. 

" I know, I will protect okay I will protect you forever, that way they won't hurt you." He then knelt next to her. " Is that okay with you?" he asked optimistically. She giggled joyfully with a slight nod. Kenshin stood from ground carefully holding his hand out for her to grasp. She accepted his kind gesture no inquiries made. A slight yelp of pain came from her tiny mouth. Kenshin's eyes darted at her in astonishment. She was back to the ground holding her ankle firmly. She must've sprained it while running under the storage shed. He bent next to her. 

" Here let me take a look." He said casually. Kaoru beamed at him graciously. Kenshin returned her with an innocent smile. He held her leg in his hands examining it thoroughly. His face fell but still looked serious. 

" It looks like it's broken." He said, a look of fear spread across her face. She started cry fretfully. For some reason he didn't want her to be sad or afraid so he wiped the tears from her face with his index finger.

****

Theres no time taken

When its* broken

Try and put it back

And it will open

" Don't cry everything's going to be okay." Those words rung in her head repeatedly. Those words ' everything's going to be okay.' Were the same words that her mother told her just before dying! She could really trust this boy to be right. She nodded at him graciously. Kenshin then knelt down back turned in front of her. 

" Here get onto my back and I will carry you to a safe place, we need to get out of here before they catch you." He said in a tone that was cool and collected. She nodded vaguely sliding her small body onto his also small back. She knew she could trust him, besides she would never judge someone by there mistakes, if he killed someone he must have had a good reason for it. He then carried her off through the village taking her the shadows of his life.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: I hope you like my story. This was just a prologue. In the next chapter I will show more of their feeling and thing about them by doing it from point of views in first person.

****

THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC nor will it ever be, I wrote the poem above just for the prologue. 

See you all later

****

Ja NE 

~ Miyuu Tetsumi 


	2. Give me Back my Innocents, so tender and...

****

Through Twilight Eyes!

Chapter 1:

Give me back my innocents so tenderly and mild!

The dark purplish bluish clouds boiled ferociously as tiny droplets of water fell furiously, pounding the grounds endlessly at a high strung rate. Kenshin walked desperately through the rain with a tiny Kaoru still on his back. 

~ **Kenshin's point of view** ~

I have been walking for hours in this horrible weather not a safe place in sight. I don't know what I'm doing with her. I should have killed her like I was taught to do. No, what I'm I saying I can't kill her and I won't. Besides, I have sworn to her that I would always protect her and that's just what I will do. Looking up at her, I could see that she was now sleeping. It made me smile blissfully to see her a sleep she looked so pretty. I had never seen a girl before well, not one this beautiful anywise. She looked so safe and smug when she slept it was a cute sight. I don't know where I should hide her; it needs to be a place that the government wouldn't think to look. I won't allow them to hurt her. Hey, I know where I could hide her its pretty fare away but it's the best place, I only hope that he will allow me to hide her there for at least awhile. I headed towards the forest the rain still pounding down upon us; its cold wet feel caressed my face solemnly. The forest was dank and moist from the lack air able to reach it. The rain was getting to be very bothersome if we marched out in it any longer we mainly her might catch a cold. Studying the area around me, I searched out for anything that could shelter us from the rain for the time being. In the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a small cave like mountain. I rushed her over to it with immense speed I didn't want her to catch a cold for fear that she might die. Since when did I care if she died? I don't even know her, and yet I feel like I have known her all my life. I think that's what made want to protect her that and the fact that I feel a strong connection with her. Once I reached the cave, I decided that I didn't really know if it was safe enough for her. I sat her down against the rough outer coating of the caves rocky crust. Taking my sword from its sheath, I stepped into the dark cave with only my senses to protect me. It seemed to be okay, but I would still have to make sure of it; I refuse to go by a hunch. After searching the dark cave thoroughly, I found that it was indeed vacant. In a quick hurry, I rushed to the outside to check and bring her in. She seemed to still be sleeping, I couldn't believe after all this walking in the rain and a sudden placement to the ground she was still asleep. It was amazing I couldn't believe the will power she had when she slept she was like a rock not ever tremor could wake her up now. I picked her up bridle style as if I was carrying her to our new house and our new life; but in this situation, it wasn't the case. I lied her down silently also gracefully onto the hard dirt flooring trying to not disturb her peaceful rest although that was an easy thing to do. It was frigid in this place and she still was eligible to catch a cold. I don't want her to die of a cold or freeze to death; so maybe I should get some firewood, yes that is exactly what I will do.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The song of the rain changed slightly as the storm erupted fiercely with force. The purplish bluish clouds reformed in color to a disdainful gray, the night was turning wicked. The two small children had made their way to each other just in time to watch over one another during the dusty night. Kenshin walked deathly through the forest not to make his presence known. Kaoru stayed asleep in the dusty cave soundly on the outside but it was just façade, hiding away her true inner dream.

~ **Kaoru's point of view; dream sequences** ~ 

__

I walked slowly through the darkness the screams plagued my mind and I wasn't able to rid myself of them. I was crying tears nothingness there was no joy in them just pain, pain and agonizing sorrow. It was still dark; everything was covered in darkness. I couldn't escape it and it wouldn't escape me, there was no way out it wanted to devour me whole. I began to scream my screams of pain grew louder with every passing moment. My stomach filled with a vile feeling that couldn't be described correctly. I ran, faster and faster through the shadows of destruction. I wanted to go anywhere; I just couldn't be in the darkness anymore. The light was reaching me it was coming closer. Soon, soon I would be free of the shadows of death. I was almost there now I could even taste it; it was the taste of sheer delight. I couldn't keep it; it wouldn't allow me to keep it as I reached it I felt a harsh pull on my right foot. The light grew further and further away, I wrenched my right arm towards the feeling of warmth for one last touch as the darkness engulfed my body. 

My eyes were locked I couldn't see and even now the darkness was still there; I could feel it grasping my body firmly. I could feel it pulsating around me waiting, just waiting for right time to enter my soul. I have to, to use everything I have inside of me to stabilize it off for the time being. Why won't it let me go? Be free. I want be free from its claim on my life my very essence that I live on. Every thing froze not even for a moment but I could still feel it if only for a half second. There was a change its pattern; this patterned allowed me open my very eyes. A cold windy chill struck at my heart as my eyes were opened.

Everything around me was fuzzy, I couldn't see very well. My heart, it spoke to me it told me that I didn't want to open my eyes, 'close them just close them' it screamed out in horror repetitively. An antagonizing feel filled my heart as if to open my eyes would be dangerous to my health, my very being of which I exist. I paid no attention to its warnings; I didn't want to be in the darkness any longer. My eye's sprung open completely and the fuzziness dispersed before me, no emotions within them until it, the blank scene changed, it changed to a small smoldering village. I could feel a slight connection with this place but I don't understand where. It didn't feel to long ago when I was here. However, how did I get here? My memory is very hazy now and it wouldn't allow me to recall a thing. 

****

Pitter,

Patter,

Boom, boom!

Those sounds imbrued through the air as everything around me reformed itself anew. It had a new body and with it revealed a memory one that I could never forget. I could still feel the agonizing pain in heart as I finally recalled the memory and the reasons for my pain and suffering. It wrenched at me in an impulse of horror, I realized that what I was seeing would now be what I relive.

I watched from afar, as it played out before me. The sounds of the on coming storm heightened out the painful screams of my parents' cries. I watched it all over and over again the scenes replayed in my small yet smart mind. We were just walking along minding our own business hoping to find food, when the evil man came his heart was made of stone he had no feelings or any moral sense at all. His friends joined him all of them as heartless as he was. They threatened my family and tried to take my mommy away, I didn't want them to take her away. I was just glad that my father was there to stop them. After a while my glad feeling was exchanged with horror as I watched from a fare where my mom had placed me from the danger as I watched her and everything I cared about get stabbed away to bending knee. I wanted nothing more then break down and cry; or better yet I wanted them to stop. I would have given anything to have them stop hurting my family. It wasn't over yet, my father came in a fit of rage and revenge and stabbed the man with a small knife that he kept tucked away under his kimono through the mans cheek. I could recall the blood, oh the blood it was every where and even more so when the vengeance came right back to my father stabbing him in the back; the blood rained, it really rained. 

****

I want to cry won't you let me cry. 

Please just let my tears fly, 

I just want them to pass me by. 

However, you won't let me cry,

In the darkness I saw him standing, his face is not shown to me. I can feel him smiling; everything will be okay now.

****

Why?

You won't let me cry.

I want to lose myself in darkness.

Wont you let me die.

I can't fade out; you won't let me die

The man steps out of the shadows, I now see him as an innocent child and my fear will be laid to rest. He came to me with joyfulness leading me away from the darkness. 

****

I am not safe 

My heart beats out of pace

Please take my hand.

Won't you take my hand?

I don't want to be a burden

But I am hurting.

He smiles the widest as he takes my hand.

" Everything will be alright in the end." 

The sounds plunge at my heart like a dagger to a piece of wood. 

Everything is a whispering thing's that I that won't be an understanding.

****

' E v e r y t h i n g.' 

' D o n ' t G o.'

' I t w i l l b e o k a y.'

' S e t m e f r e e.'

The words spiraled like the aurora borealis; it shimmer's its message. I run away until I see only one thing. I craw to the edge of the ridden cliff below is the icy waters, so deep. It comes now with its terrors; I don't want to be here anymore, just let me go, set me free. I then walked closer to the cliff the rocks began to break carefully as walk closer as it fall's apart relaying me in the icy waters of the abbess.

Moreover, there I stay for all time never seeing the light day just frozen to the iciness. My breathing seizes as my eyes spring open.

****

~ Dream sequence ends ~

~ **Kaoru's point of view** ~

I opened my eyes; my breath is heavy my heart beats swiftly. 

" Mommy help me. " I cried tearfully. I then realized where I was as I saw him staring back at me, bleak expressions owned his face for only a moment as he dropped the wood in his hand to come to my aid.

" Are you okay?" he asked me curiously. I didn't really know what to say to him as I a child didn't know what had recently happened. It was very hazy to me as everything was. I looked up at him my eye's filled with terror.

" Mommy," I cried once more, I just longed for her to hug me and comfort me like she always would. I began to shiver slightly, as I was feeling a bit cold and flustered. My eye's beat open swiftly as his hand connected with my small shoulder. I looked up; gradually bringing my deep blue eyes to his magenta one's. It was weird the last time I looked into his eye's I could of sworn them to be a dark fretful yellow.

" You're freezing." He then stood from the dirty ground taking his kimono top off reviling an white under kimono at least that's what I think It is. " Here take my kimono it will keep you warm. That it will." He explained helpfully. I really didn't know what to do, so not to be rude, * I don't like being rude especially when people are being nice to me* accepted it. He wore an exceptionally big kimono for his size of body. I, using it like blanket, laid it out over me. I was completely exhausted and I felt a little better with his kimono on me, I felt his protection all around me as I drifted off to sleep.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Kenshin moved over to her, lying next his head resting upon her shoulder he fell asleep to the cool intoxicating sounds of the storm. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Author Note: this is my first time writing a fic in first person, so don't judge me harshly as I know it is probably terribly written. 


	3. Come Upon me Sweetly with Eyes of Rain

****

Through Twilight Eyes!

By: Miyuu Tetsumi

Chapter 2:

Come Upon me Sweetly with Eyes of Rain.

****

The night was stirring; the storm was crackling up like thousands of mischievous fireworks. The two small children lied securely asleep in the innards of the cave. Elsewhere other things were brewing.

~ **Hiko's point of view** ~

I have been alone here for a while since my stupid apprentice decided that it was his job to go gallivanting across Japan as superman. He was really a pain in my side; but then why do I miss him so much? I have been sitting here for a long time just drinking my sake pondering that question and getting drunk and since it was raining I couldn't have fun getting drunk in the great outdoors, Actually I was completely drunk now, more so that I caught the hick ups. 

"Ah oh, * hick up* I sense an on coming danger." I couldn't help but laugh at myself I sounded so stupid or maybe it was the drunkenness talking. I cut my laughing off as I could feel them nearing me. I needed to hide my self before the invaders found me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Three government officials approached the small hut; that was secluded in the forest gradually. Once there they kicked the door in with pleasure as the storm untied their presence with a rumbling charge. They all stepped in horizontally, and looked around for the place only to discover an empty room.

~ **Hiko's point of view** ~

It was only the governments' stupid lackeys, nothing major to worry about here. Lackeys are no real treat to anyone with half a brain. 

" Come out Hiko we know you're in here." They talked like idiots; of course I am in here; if they wanted, find me I wasn't going it easy for them. Oh well I guess people with brains as puny as theirs need a little help understanding complicated matters such as that. They are so annoying and make everything less fun. I guess I will just have to make them pay for wreaking my fun. With that said I jumped from the ceiling my hiding spot 'Now wasn't that obvious hiding spot I swear these people are stupid.' and landed my full body weight on all of them, colliding them with the ground. It must've and I hope been painful. Maybe now their brains would grow a bit in wisdom. I sighed heavily, I really wanted to have fun with them; but they just couldn't allow it, could they? I looked down at the smashed carcasses with a glint of joy. 

" Oh I'm sorry didn't see you down here. I was just training, I didn't mean to crush you all." Not! Of course I did and if they believed my story then there just plain dumb. 

" Oh that's okay Master Hiko, we all understand right guys."

" Yes sir we sure do." My face faulted Oh my goodness I think I just met the dumbest people on this earth. They were so, I mean can't they see that I'm drunk; no one trains when there drunk! I mean come on. Oh well it would take an army of highly skilled teachers to get that point through to them, even then I still don't think that they could grasp that fact. 

" Yeah well, spit it out before I kick you off my property, what do you want?" there wasting my time as it is, couldn't they see that was busy getting wasted and thinking up stuff that could never happen; I mean could be more fun then that. It's the perfect way I think to spend a day and they been messing it up for me.

" Don't play stupid Master Hiko, we know you have Kenshin here." What were they babbling on about, my stupid apprentice left me days ago or maybe even months ago! Why would he be here? I swear they so incompetent they couldn't even keep track of on little stupid brat.

" What are you talking about why would he be here?" I questioned them, I was kind of worried I guess; I mean I don't want my only heir to go up in flames, who else could take on my legacy and I am a legend who need to be carried on. No one will ever forget my name and if they do I will haunt them for an eternity until I either A) make them go insane or B) make them commit suicide and last but not least C) they actually have enough common sense to remember me. I truly hope my outcome is C but anyone of them will be fine, I guess; well maybe not B. Oh crap I didn't hear a word they just said.

" Uhh what were you saying again?" like I really cared.

" Young Kenshin is missing, the government hasn't heard from him for hours now." Oh really he's missing, no surprise there; I knew he couldn't handle it, stupid apprentice.

" Well maybe he just hasn't had time to get back to you." 

" That couldn't be true Sir. Kenshin is always early with his reports." Oh he's an early bird, well that could be trouble; now I'm beginning to get worried and I hate to admit it but I hope he's not in any trouble.

" Well where was he last placed?" if I know where he's been placed' then I would have a nice and optimistic chance in finding him.

" He was placed in the village outside of Kyoto." Oh well that wasn't fare from here. Maybe I could find him before they do; I just hope I make it in time.

" Well I have no idea where he's at, so you might as well go now as coming here was a waste yours and my time." I hope this plan works I just can't have them around here anymore there really getting on my nerves and who knows I might just lose control and kill them. 

" Yeah well thanks anywise, goodbye Master Hiko." Oh my goodness please don't do it oh please I beg you; oh man I knew it, there were going to bow. That was so ridiculous I hate it when they do that what's the point It just makes them look like idiots more so then they already were well at least there gone from here now.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiko waited for a while until the coast was clear as he went on his on search through the loud clouded stormy outside for his own apprentice. Elsewhere Kaoru began to stir in her sleep.

~ **Kaoru's point of view** ~

I couldn't sleep any longer, as mind decided it was time I awoke. My eyes grew large with think was shock. The little boy I had just met was now resting his head on me. My cheeks felt like they were on fire; I didn't eat anything hot so what could of made them burn like this, I rubbed my face just in case it were on fire; I didn't want my face to burn. It was beginning to really hurt; I think that my face really caught on fire.

" Ouch, ouch help me my face his fire help me quickly." I cried the young boy woke up with my screams.

" What's wrong Miss Kaoru?" I pointed at my finger at my face in slight terror.

" My face is on fire?" I could tell he was shocked it made me cry my face was truly on fire.

" Miss Kaoru your face it's really red." I could feel the astonishment in his voice. My face I liked it and didn't want to not have it anymore. 

" Cause its on fire." I yelled with fretfully, I was veraciously full of fear. 

" I will get some water to put it out." He said to me in panic, he was as scared as I. it was in all honesty a very good idea to get water. I could feel my face slowly disappearing. 

" Hurry quickly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The rain subsided for the time being, but the loud obnoxious cracklings/rumblings of the storm could still be heard sing horribly in the distance. 

Kenshin ran from the innards of the cave, His face filled with terror and fear. He wanted to keep her safe from the government now he would try to save he from losing her face. He ran to the nearest river to the cave, from there, he proceeded in a rush to take off the rest of his Kimono. Dunking it in the waters cool refreshing mouth, he pulled a bowl of water.

Up in tree somewhat in a daze sat there a strange looking man named Hiko.

~** Hiko's point of view **~

I kept my hand grasped around the tree branch atop of my head, extending my head out a while I felt a devious smile fill my features. Awe wasn't that just so cute, Kenshin blush fire, they're just so innocent it's hard to believe that my stupid apprentice who is supposed to be a fearless swordsman and that goofy looking child down there are one in the same. Kenshin looks as if he cares for this young girl; Awe isn't that cute Kenshin found himself a girlfriend. Oh this gives me an idea... I can use this as black mail on Kenshin when he's older… and even now! The sudden shock of knowledge sent me falling out of the tree, but before Kenshin could sense my presence; I pulled my self forcefully back up the tree. I was sure I was going to be caught by him but to my dismay I wasn't found out. Kenshin must be too worried about her to notice me; either that or he doesn't care about me. I soon felt a sudden urge to go down there and strangler him but with much hitting to my gut I was able to restrain my self. 

~ **Kenshin's point of View** ~

I turned from the cave to see Kaoru hopping along towards me; her ankle must have been still hurting her by the way she hopped along.

" Here I got the water." I said with much strain as I slowly walked up to her trying my hardest no to drop the water in my kimono everywhere. Once I reached her, I readied myself to dump it on the fire, which was her face. She then held her face down at an 80-degree angle so that I could pour the water on the fire. Trying to be careful not to wet her completely I gradually tipped the water on to her face, I watched as the little sliver blue droplets of water hit her face gracefully, it was quite a beautiful sight, seeing the water brush just right, against her face. My hand then strained it's self, by the heaviness of the water in the Kimono. I couldn't hold on to the Kimono any longer and soon the young girl was covered in the freezing water. I looked down at the ground dolefully. 

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to soak you." I apologized sincerely, I didn't mean to wet her completely it's just that my hand rather gave out, that it did. I hope she will forgive me. I then closed my eyes' tightly as I awaited her to scold then desert and me with disdain. 

" Oh its okay just as long as you put out the fire." Looking back up for the ground in shock, I felt myself simper at her innocently although, I don't know why. I guess it's just because when I ever I made mistakes in my training and I asked for forgiveness I would never receive it and get punished for it, but the young girl did, there was something different about her. 

" Yeah it was a good thing I got here in time, your face might have really burned off." I told her truthfully, I was glad that I got there in time because she wouldn't have a face anymore and I would feel sad if she lost her face because I couldn't protect her.

" I know, I'm just glad you rescued me before then." I nodded massively, I was too, and I'm happy that she was grateful no one has ever been grateful to me for anything before. She barely even knew me and yet she acts as if she would trust me with her life, I hadn't seen anymore act like her before. She was a unique person.

" Yeah, that would stink not to have a face anymore because then you be able to see anything." I informed seriously, as it was the truth, if we didn't put that fire out right away, the she wouldn't have a face anymore. It would be one massive mess and she wouldn't be able to see or smell ever again. 

" Thank you, Auh you never told me your name." She asked me with much courteousness. I smiled she was so polite and I was somewhat shocked that she would actually want to know my name. My face fell dolefully, no one ever truly wanted to no my real name, everyone one just called me the man in the shadows or Battousai the manslayer. 

" You really want to know my name?" I stammered, setting myself up for a fall. She couldn't have been being serious with me just now. 

" Of course silly." I felt my heart climb up into my throat, my eye's opened in astonishment. Was she for real? Never has anyone in my whole life ever wanted to no my true name. My name from birth was Shinta, however, now it is not my given name. I guess I will tell her my new name given to my by my master. 

" My name is Kenshin Himura." I said humbly. Turning my face away from her, my eyes' fell dim. Although, I still believe that this whole countenance is not real, there has to be something wrong. Did she really care too no my name or was there a motive behind it? 

" That's a nice name." I became stunned, and in a rush, I turned to face her with my expressions of utter shock. 

" You think so." I choked barely above a whisper.

" Yeah." She said closing her eyes' with a bright smile. I don't know why but she looked beautiful standing there all fair and graceful like. I shook my heads of the thought's I wasn't suppose to think this way, I was supposed to only think about my job.

" Thank you." I said calmly. I was grateful to her that she actually cared enough to ask me of my name. That I was!

" Your welcome." She told me blissfully, taking her hands together to her sides with a smile. She was very cute, I winced in pain as I fought to rid my self of these ridiculous thought's I wasn't suppose to act this way.

" Why, don't we get some dry clothes." I said trying to bring my mind to a different subject. I mean, she was soaked now and if she were to stand out her in the cold, she might get sick.

" I don't have any other clothes." She informed me sadly as her eyes' fell betwixt the ground and her drenched Kimono. I sighed sadly; she didn't have any extra clothes nor did I. Taking my right hand in to a straight fist I pulled it down forcefully into the center of my left hand's palm. I had just now gotten a good idea! 

" I got an idea, come inside with me." I arched with a smirk. Moving back towards the cave, I looked curiously over my shoulder to see if she was following me, to my surprise, she was, and she was smiling as she jogged along merrily after me. I smiled as I turned my vision back on the cave as I too walked along except I was troubled by something. Why do I act this way? Why do I care? I'm supposed to be a cold blooded killer and yet I feel warm inside. My eyes' and heart are supposed to be frozen and yet they're on fire. I don't get it, and yet I prefer it this way of living to the darkness that my life seems to create any day. I soon reached the dark entrance of the cave; with a smile I stopped allowing her to catch up with me. I felt a slight push into my back, turning my head around I noticed that Miss Kaoru had ran smack dab into the center of my back causing her to fall to the ground. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at her horrible grasp of her surroundings. However, I shrugged it off, as I did not want to hurt her feelings and it was a common mistake even for me when I before I went into aggressive training to become aware of your surroundings. Although, I did hope that her ankle was okay. She looked up from the ground and the up center of my back at me; she looked as if she was going to cry. I could see the crystal pears forming in her eyes'. 

" I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't mean to run you over." I felt my heart stopped as the pear like tears slid down from her cheeks, she thought that she had hurt me when she ran into me, but that wasn't true.

" You didn't hurt me. That you didn't, it was just an accident and I'm perfectly fine, how about you?" I questioned her curiously, from the force of the head on collision with my body could have caused her to get a headache. She gazed at me with a big smile.

" I'm just fine." She told me innocently yet sweet. I humph mirthfully as I bent down to her level, extending a helping hand out to her, which she accepted no inquires made. After I helped her from the ground, I turned from her and ran down to through the tunnel-cave looking for that perfect cloth, my eyes' open brightly as I pick the blue cloth of the ground.

I could hear her coming up behind me, turning around in sweet motion; I held the bare cloth over the top of my hands. I smiled at her as she placed to a look of curiosity. I held the cloth out to her with a smirk.

" I don't have any clothes that you will fit you. That I don't! However, I turn my over Kimono into a nice Yukata for you." I informed her seriously. It was the only idea I had right now. 

" That's a good idea." I felt my heart jump, my eye's opened in awe, this girl never seizes to amaze, never in my life has anyone listened to my ideas nor agree to them.

I walked up closer to her, as did she to me. She then turned around facing her back to me. Taking my hands to her shoulder I slipped the top of her old wet Yukata off her, then I slid my hand down to the center of her back, taking my hands around her tie, I unraveled it gently allowing the whole Yukata to fall down from her. She wore white long underwear underneath the Kimono. He felt the white under Kimono and noted that it was dry, I sighed in relief, and I didn't want to have to undress her completely, as it was already awkward enough as it is. Gradually I slipped the dry Kimono around her slim physique. With little strength, I turned her around to face me, the Kimono was too baggy on her and I didn't have anything to hold it together with. Looking down at the wet mess of Kimono's I knelt down briskly looking for anything that could hold the Kimono up on her, my eye's jolted open in a rush my hand extended out and picked up the half-drenched Obi off of the pile. Taking it around her sleek waist, I fitted it to match her exact size and then wrapped the two sides together tying it firmly at the side of her waits. Looking at her, I noticed a problem, which was the fact that it was to long on her and she would trip, taking my short knife from the inside of my Hakama pants, I knelt down to the bottom of her new Yukata. Grabbing the right side of the Yukata, I carefully cut a straight line across the bottom of the fine linen material. I slowly turned her around having her back face me once more. I couldn't believe how clam and patient she was being, I have never seen someone be this patient before, and it was amazing, as was she. I simpered, as I could not help it, she was holding perfectly still, she was looked as if she was in trance like state; she didn't even stutter. I then cut my thoughts off taking the short knife across the back half of the Yukata. I was done now; it should fit her perfectly. I then stood from the ground, walking around her until I met with her face. 

" How do I look?" she asked me curiously. I smiled, she looked like an angel in soft blue raiment and although, the cave was dark, I could still see an innocent glow around her body. The blue sleeve's fell over past her hands, however, it only accented the outfit making her look and feel more like an angel. 

" I think you look pretty. That I do!" I said entranced by her beauty. I shook my head of the tracing state, I was doing it again and I could not control myself. I am a manslayer not person, so why do I have the emotions of a real person. My face fell to the ground.

" You think so." my heart did Pitter patter thing that I heard the villagers talk of once, her voice was so innocent and sweet I couldn't control myself, I looked up at her with a casual smile. 

" That I do!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Hiko, watched them both in a high up tree, he was feeling himself becoming very intrigued by the changes that he could sense taking place in his unworthy apprentice. With much Curiosity, he jump with all hi might from the tree, landing right in front of Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru became startled by his sudden entrance and with much force on her ankle, hid behind Kenshin's leg. Hiko smiled gallantly at Kenshin and did he. 

~ **Hiko's point of view **~

I felt bad that the small girl didn't like me at all, she was actually afraid of me. I bet it's because of Kenshin, he probably told her bad things about me.

" Kenshin who's that." The small girl asked my stupid apprentice innocently yet with a hint of fear. I brought my hand forcefully to my heart, I was hurt, and my stupid apprentice never even mentioned me. That ungrateful brat! I so badly wanted to knock the idiot out, and I think he knew that as I noted the scared look in his eyes'.

Kenshin then looked over his shoulder as the beautiful young woman. She was just a little girl but man, was she ever a gorgeous one! 

" This is my Master Hiko." Kenshin stammered. I laughed mentally to myself as I noted the fear in my apprentice's voice. Walking up closer to Kenshin and the girl, I knelt down next to her with a smirk. 

" Hi Kaoru." I said with calm, cool collected voice

" H-how d-did you know my name?" She questioned me curiously yet with sight fear of me. Hmm… I got a good idea, I going to have soon fun with her.

" I know everything." I said in a dark and drone like voice. I could see the fear boiling in her eyes', I made me somewhat sad that she was scared, but what you gonna to do. 

" Are you a lizard?" What! My face faulted and I could feel steam coming literally out of the holes in my ears. I can't believe she just called me that. Wait a minute, hmm… she just a young and maybe she was having an error in her sentence structure, ah ha, I know what she meant to say, 'am I a wizard'. I was just about to answer her question with a more devious answer then what I had planned, when my stupid apprentice butted in on our conversation. I swear the kid knows no manners. 

" Master, there after her." My eye's opened wide at the seriousness in his voice. Someone was coming after the cute girl what did she rob a store or something. What could any one possibly want from her, I then took my curious eyes' from the small child to the moron.

" Who is?" I asked seriously.

" The government is because she saw me, you know." I sighed heavily, brining my hand to my forehead forcefully. The idiot let someone, worse a child see him make a kill what an idiot. This is why I didn't want him to taking out of his training so early. Now look what he's done he put an innocent girl in danger.

" Stupid, you need to learn to be more careful." I said in a mocking tone, this kid was such an idiot, why oh why couldn't I have been blessed with a smarter apprentice.

" Master can I hide her with you for a while?" my heart just about jumped out of my chest at this time. Taking my hand from my forehead I starred at the idiot blankly, I can't believe he had the Gaul to ask me to hide from the government in my hut. The moron knew no personal space, although, if I did let them stay with me, I could have the pleasure of torturing and teasing him about his new girlfriend. 

" Sure why not, the more the merrier." I said deviously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Kenshin thanked his master, graciously as he bent to the ground, taking hold of Kaoru on his back. Once he was situated right, they all headed of through the rain to His hut. The rain then quit its rest and came viciously down upon them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait, I have been having hand troubles, and I have to go to the hospital tomorrow, to get an X-ray done on it. Please forgive me as I apologize and just know that I have not forgotten my story.

Anywise I hoped you guys liked the new chapter, I have been trying real hard to improve my first person writing style, so tell me please what you think and how I can improve on my writing. 


End file.
